Everyone fear something
by Bienebiene
Summary: That's my first english fanfic. Please be not to strict. It is about Haruka and Michiru. Haruka says that she's never afraid of something. Is this right? Read the story...


That's my first english fanfic. I'm an Austrian and can't write in english very well. Please be not to strict with me. Have only fun with my fanfic!  
  
Everyone is afraid of something!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A scream came from the kitchen. Haruka hurried down the stairs of her house, in order to check what was going on. She ran into the kitchen and stopped. There stood an anxious Michiru, staring at the wall where a spider crawled. "Oh, Haruka! Thank God that you are here. There is a giant-large, horrible spider at the wall. Look, it's so dis-gusting!", declared Michiru disgusted. "Keep calm Michiru. I'm going to take it away, OK?" "OK, but look out." Michiru observed Haruka anxiously, as these removed the spider with a handkerchief and released it again in the garden. When she came in again, Michiru was still a little bit anxious sitting at the kitchen table. Haruka grinned: "Oh, my Michi is afraid of spiders. Of little harmless spiders. Hihihi!" "That's not funny. Everyone's afraid of something. You do not need to laugh at me therefore." Michiru was a little bit offended. Haruka still grinned. She found that quite funny, that Michiru was such afraid before a small spider. Michiru grew angry. "As often I am still sup-posed to say it, that is not funny! I'm sure you're also afraid of something!" "Oh no, forget it. I'm never afraid!" "OK, let us bet. If I catch you in the next week that you fear something, then ..." "Then what?" "…Then I can do a whole day with you what I want." "And when I win?" "Then you can do a whole day with me what YOU want. "Ok, The bet is valid."  
  
At the evening Haruka was alone at home, Michiru stayed the night with a friend. They wanted to talk until in the early morning hours. In order not to feel so alone, Haruka still watched television until midnight. Then she decided on going sleeping. She switched off the light and covered herself.   
Five minutes later she was still awake. Suddenly she heard a strange noise from downstairs. It sounds like a loud Cockroaches. It became louder and louder. Haruka slowly became a little rest-less. So she stood up and walked downstairs. There she unexpected saw a strange shadow. It was very big and moved slowly. In addition a strange gasping came of it. Quietly Haruka snapped at a vase which stood very near, and slowly she crept onto the monster. When she was already very near to it, she turned on the light in order to be able to consider the monster more exactly. Then the mon-ster turned itself round and stared at Haruka. Its face was incredibly ugly. Suddenly it began to scream very loud, everyone other would presumably have died in this moment from fright, but Ha-ruka remained steadfast. She held the vase into the height and she wanted to make whistle onto the monster down, when that suddenly called: "No, not. Stop it! It's me!" "Michiru???" Haruka asked. Then the monster took off his mask and a Haruka well-known face came to appearance. It was her lover. "Hi Darling", Michiru grinned. "What do you do there? And why do you wear this dress up?" "Because I wanted to give you fear so that you lose the bet.", Michiru sighed "But that failed obvi-ously." "Yes, I've already said: I'm afraid of NOTHING. Do you want to understand that at last?" "We will see." "Stubborn head", now Haruka was being at the line with sighing. Then both went to bed.  
  
When Michiru was lying in bed she thought only at how she could give Haruka fear. And then she got a fabulous idea. Michiru grinned in the dark, then she turned herself to the page and fell asleep.  
  
Next day Haruka woke up late. She just wanted to turn herself round and to sleep again, when she heard a deafening noise from down. So she jumped out of the bed and hurried down in order to look to the right. When she came downstairs, the strange cracking noises got louder. It sounds as if they came from the garage. "Oh no, my motorcycle and my cars!", Haruka thought and began to run. When she came to the garage, it was closed. There came dreadful and very loud noises from inside. Haruka got frightened of her vehicles and opened the garage gate most urgently. When she final received a look into the garage, she could recognize Michiru with an axe holding over her head, with a wild and psychopathic facial expression. At the moment she stared, with a very mad look, exactly on Harukas motorcycle, as if she wanted to chop it up now. Suddenly Haruka got very frightened and screamed: "No, not Michiru. Are you mad? You can't do this!" Michiru turned her-self round to her friend, looked very strangely at her and asked: "Oh, are you afraid?" "Yes, I'm afraid of you. What's up with you?" Michirus face became normal again and she answered: "Noth-ing is up. I made you only some frightened. And so you lost the bet." Michiru grinned amused. Then she putted the axe down on the floor again. Haruka stared unbelievingly at her. "I fear, you are right."  
  
Next morning when Haruka woke up, she could not move. Then she noticed that she was tied to the bed. "Oh, you are awake. Our day can begin." It was Michirus Voice. She stood in front of the bed on which Haruka was tied. She wore a sexy black Domina-Clothes. Haruka sighed: "That will be a long day".  
  
The End  



End file.
